The Late Night Bite
by soledadestefan
Summary: In which Levi returns from a late night run to the grocery store for his pregnant wife and it doesn't turn out the way he planned.


Levi pulls into the driveway, it's so late and he's so exhausted. Ever since he found out he was going to be a dad he's been extensive in tendering to Petra's needs. He gets out of his car, grabs his grocery bag and briskly walks towards the door turns the key in the lock and rushes inside.

"Petra! I'm bac-"

He hears her sobbing in the living room. He apprehensively rushes over to find out what's wrong, fearing the worst.

He finds her on the sofa, bundled up in blankets, clutching a box of tissue and wiping her tears as her eyes fixate on the television screen. He gives a small sigh of relief and thinks to himself

 _Good, she's okay._

She swishes her head to confirm that he's there then she looks back at the television screen and gives him a faint 'hey'.

"Why are you sad?" he quirks his eyebrow at her.

"Watching a commercial." She sniffles as she grabs a fresh tissue and daintily wipes her eyes and nose.

He stares at the television, quirks his brow and gives a puzzling look.

"You're crying at a cat food commercial?"

"I'm fine, okay!" she snaps, her golden eyes flash back to his charcoal eyes with a fiery red spike of fury. She turns her head back to grab another fresh tissue to dry her wet eye lines.

"Just drop it." she murmurs

"Tch." He rolls his eyes and leaves her be. She's gotten so moody since the start of her second trimester, but the last thing he wants to do is stress her and the baby. So he continues his initial task and digs his hand into the grey grocery bag.

"I got your ice cream." He pulls out the pint-sized tub and a sealed plastic spoon.

Instantly she tosses her tissues and blankets to the side of the leather couch and carefully but speedily gets up, she wasn't that large in the belly yet, but that didn't stop the crazy late-night cravings. It was already 1 o'clock in the morning when Levi came in, and the late -night grocery store runs were getting more and more frequent the more she developed.

Her eyes light up as she gawks at the tiny tub from afar and a big grin plasters over her face. She cautiously scurries over to him and wraps her arms around him.

"Thanks hun!" she gives him a quick peck on the cheek, making Levi give a small grin, even though she can't see it. She grabs the tub of ice cream and spoon then makes her way back to the couch, but before she even sits down, she realizes something.

"Levi…?" she turns around, her voice sounding panicky.

"What's wrong?" he looks at her with his concerned silver eyes.

She turns around and states "This is Peanut Butter Cup… I asked for Peanut Butter World"

"Aren't those the same thing?" He looks at her indifferently.

She gives him a flabbergasted then switches to an irritated look.

 _Shit._

"Really…? Are you serious right now?" she shakes her head and squints her eyes.

 _He fucked up, big-time._

Levi already knew she wasn't letting this go. How the hell did he end up in this situation? It was such a simple task, 'Get ice cream' he didn't pay much attention to the name she said. All he knew was the brand and that it was peanut butter-flavored; that's all he thought mattered. In a tiny split second, all Levi could think about was what the fuck is wrong with ice cream companies nowadays.

 _World, Cup? Isn't all peanut butter ice cream practically the same?_

 _Apparently they were not._

"No Levi! They are NOT all the same!"

Suddenly, an enraged Petra in an instantaneous fit of rage throws the ice cream at Levi. He dodges out of the way for the tub to collide with the wall and it splatters all over the living room.

Petra widens her eyes in shock. She couldn't believe what she does did. She knows the hormones made her go out of control, but even this was far more chaotic than her usual mood swings. It was as if for a moment she blacked-out.

Meanwhile a wide-eyed Levi stares around at the mess in the room then looks back at his wife in disbelief.

"What the fuck, Petra?!" he's shocked but has a stern voice.

She looks at him with the look of a deer watching the bright headlights of a car, she puts her hands over her mouth, still stunned from her anomalous rampage. She slowly moves her petite hands away from her mouth and whispers in a soft-spoken voice:

"S-sorry"

She drops the spoon and hastily escapes to the bathroom.

"Petra wait-"

 _Slam!_

She locks the door.

Levi gives a big sigh and hurriedly heads to the bathroom door.

"Petra" he gently knocks on the door.

"Go away. I don't want to talk about it.

He felt guilty about the way he reacted.

"Look, I'm not mad, okay? Come out of there." he softens his voice.

The door slowly unlocks and she walks out, her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks already wet.

"You mean that?" she looks at him with her sweet-syrupy honey eyes. She feels awful about the whole ordeal she put him through, all he did was get her the wrong ice cream flavor and she took it too far, she admits that.

He caresses her copper tresses and tucks a couple of strands behind her ear.

"I mean it. I'm not mad at you, Petra" his eyes soften as he wipes away her emerging tears. He understands that she's not her usual self. The late night tossing and turning, the intense fatigue, the weird eating patterns and choices of food, and the growing aches and pains, even just the energy to get out of bed in the morning. She was indeed a strong woman. He may not have been able to physically feel what she was going through but he wanted to do whatever he could to make her comfortable and happy. They were in this together after all.

She stares into his warm charcoal eyes with her teary honey-glazed eyes.

"Thank you, Levi." Her warm petite arms stretch out for his torso and takes him in her embrace.

"You don't need to thank me." reassuring her as he calmly strokes the back of her hair.

"I'm so lucky to have a husband like you." She nuzzles her face in the crevice of his neck and continues to wrap her arms around him tightly.

"I'm the lucky one." He kisses her tear-stained soft cheek while gently circling the side of her slightly enlarged tummy; they remain close like this for a couple of seconds until he slowly gets down on his knees and plants gentle kisses on her enlarged sweater-covered tummy.

"Calm down in there, brat. You're causing mommy a lot of trouble."

She chuckles and runs her petite fingers across his ebony locks. She adores the way he has little chats with their child-to-be. It gives her a chance to see another rare side of Levi, another reason of why she loves him.

Suddenly Petra's stomach starts to rumble.

His grey eyes look up to meet Petra face.

"…I guess we're a bit… hungry." she nervously smiles at him.

"Does this mean I have to go back out there again?" He asks, mentally preparing himself for another after-midnight food run.

"Some Chinese food would be great" she gives the most adorable smile that makes it hard for him to even consider saying no. He'd do anything for her and their baby. He's sure he knows at least one 24/7 take-out spot. Levi looks around the living room.

"After I clean this mess." he mentions

She blushes. She'll have to make it up to him later.

So, after a thorough cleansing of the living room, off he goes. He kisses his wife goodbye and sets out for another expedition. He starts his car, about to back-out of the driveway, until he hears Petra open the front door.

"Levi! One more thing!" she rushes out to the car.

He rolls down his window "You okay?"

"Yea, it's just … I kinda want s'mores now…" she gives an anxious and reluctant half-smile.

He grins at her "Just promise you won't throw it at me."

"I promise!" she blows him a kiss, as he back-outs of the driveway and heads out on his quest. Only for Petra would he go to such a length. He truly loves is wife.

Five minutes pass by while driving and it occurs to him:

 _Did she want actual s'mores or s'mores-flavored ice cream?_

He grabs his phone to call her, but alas! His phone is dead.

 _Shit._

 _All he can do now is make a choice, and hope he doesn't regret it._


End file.
